


faded in my last song (don’t know what i’m saying)

by writermercury



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dark Past, Enemies to Lovers, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Polyamory, Rivals, Sassy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Skateboarding, Skater Johnny, Skating, Smoking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Underage Smoking, mean johnny, pastel ten, skater ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermercury/pseuds/writermercury
Summary: johnny, the mean, cold and harsh skater of the town, gets humiliated by the new pastel skater by the name of ten. and boy, does he hate him for it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 47





	faded in my last song (don’t know what i’m saying)

It was a cloudy day in the middle of September, a day like any other. The run-down town’s well known skater boy, called Johnny, was skating around in the abandoned skatepark just two blocks from his small house. The area was known to be derelict, socially deprived, full of gangs and drugs and poverty. It was a horrible area for a teenager like Johnny to grow up in, and yet, he never wanted to leave. He felt as if he belonged here; his soul was attached to this place.

Johnny was fairly well known around the town for a multitude of reasons. From his dark and dare he say ‘edgy’ style of dressing to his blunt and harsh personality, to his cocky nature, there was plenty to know about Johnny. But he was best known for his skating skills, able to destroy every opponent in his path. He was exceptionally skilled, his arrogance always taking his performances and battles to the next level. He was unbeatable, and anyone who tried to beat him ended up embarrassed. A humiliation kink, Johnny liked to joke with his group of friends.

Nobody ever dared to try anymore. And Johnny was perfectly okay with that. 

That was until that cloudy day in September, the dark grey clouds looming over the town like a plague from the gods above. 

‘I heard there’s a new kid in town.’ Mark, a friend of Johnny’s, said as he blew some smoke out of his mouth. Mark was definitely a smoker, taking relief in the nicotine spreading in his lungs. Johnny didn’t understand why he liked it so much, but hey, each to their own.

‘New kid? Why should I care?’ Johnny asked rhetorically, his heavy boots resting on the broken pavement. 

‘I heard he— Oh, that’s him I think.’ Mark said and nodded over to a figure walking up to the skate park with a skateboard in its arms.

‘A skater, huh? Time to embarrass this new bitch.’ Johnny laughed as he stood up, grabbing his skateboard as he headed over to the small figure.

It was when he got closer that Johnny got a close look at the new skater in town. And frankly, he wanted to burst out laughing. Short, and not only short, but dressed in a light pink shirt and peach trousers, his black hair falling freely onto his eyes. He looked, in Johnny’s opinion, like he belonged on a children’s TV show.

‘Hey, you! Pastel boy!’ Johnny yelled, his voice gruff and deep. The boy turned around with a blank look on his face, and a raised eyebrow. 

‘Yes?’ He asked, voice so soft and quiet that Johnny had to strain to hear it. The longer he stared at this short boy, the more he wanted to laugh. Pastel didn’t belong in his town, in his area, in his park. The poor boy wouldn’t survive for ten seconds. 

‘Get the fuck out of my park.’ Johnny smiled meanly, looking down at the delicate pastel boy. 

‘This is your park? You own it?’ The pastel boy asked in an amused tone.

‘Indeed I do, shortie.’ Johnny laughed and waited for the boy to leave. But, surprisingly, the short boy just stared at him still.

‘What are you waiting for? Scram.’ The taller said and stepped forwards, the thundering of his boots against the gravel threatening and dangerous.

‘No.’ The boy simply said and put his skateboard down.

‘Did you just say no? To me?’ Johnny scoffed, fists clenching.

‘Yeah, are you deaf?’ The smaller smirked, resting his foot on his own skateboard.

‘You think you can come onto my park and talk to me this way, pastel boy?’ Johnny growled, now standing so close to the short boy that the pastel boy could feel his breath on his face. 

‘It won’t be your park for long, daddy long legs.’ The pastel boy smiled.

Johnny felt as if he was about to explode. He just wanted to humiliate this stupid pastel boy and ruin his self esteem completely. Luckily for him, a crowd was now gathering.

‘Tell you what. Let’s see who the people prefer.’ Johnny said and stepped back. ‘Show off your best tricks. I can go first, so you can pull out and save yourself the embarrassment, pastel boy.’ 

The boy smiled and sat down a little further away. ‘Go ahead.’ 

And with that, Johnny set his skateboard down and began to skate. The crowd cheered for him, watching as he skated with his very best tricks, flips and jumps that looked extremely difficult, finishing his improvised routine with a smirk. There was no question about it, he was extremely skilled. He was sure he’d destroyed the small kid. 

The boy walked forwards.

‘Given up yet, shortie?’ Johnny smirked and picked up his board.

The crowd grew even more excited.

‘Never.’ The pastel boy said and placed his board down.

More cheers. It infuriated Johnny, how dare he be so cocky?

‘You should know this is no place for a soft twink, pastel boy. You should leave before someone steps on you and you become their next meal. You’ll never survive here, and you sure as hell will not beat me.’ Johnny whispered in his ear, before brushing past and going to sit down.

The boy didn’t seem affected however, as he placed a foot onto the board and smiled. His white converse complimented his pastel pink skateboard, and it was so hard for Johnny to even be scared slightly. Which he wasn’t, at all. The crowd clearly didn’t take him seriously either, they were just excited to see another skater lose their dignity trying to beat Johnny.

And so the pastel boy began to skate. He just skated around slowly at first, with a blank look on his face.

‘Hey, at least give me some competition!’ Johnny yelled with a laugh, the crowd joining in.

‘I wanted to save you your dignity, daddy long legs.’ The boy smirked as he skated up a ramp. Johnny raised an eyebrow; what did he mean by that? Nobody had ever taken pity on him before, he was too good for that.

The whole crowd fell silent as they watched the boy pick up speed, Johnny widening his eyes as the boy skated down the largest ramp, and as he skated up it again and into the air, he performed a perfect heelflip 720. Johnny was barely given a moment to breathe as the boy then slowed down just enough to do a clean and quick fakie beta flip, before skating off with a smirk.

But he wasn’t done. Johnny let his jaw fall open to the ground as the boy did a clean gazelle flip. Johnny could do it, but not that cleanly. And definitely not with that confidence.

And after what felt like forever of the most complex and difficult tricks even Johnny could not do, the boy finished with an underflip, skating back over to Johnny with a smile.

‘So?’

The crowd erupted into cheers, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the boy had completely and utterly destroyed Johnny.

It angered him. He wanted to punch this perfect skater, for ruining his pride like that, embarrassing him in front of a community who were scared to even look in his direction. The terrifying, cold, cocky, blunt and mean skater beaten by a… by a… by a simple pink boy. What a story that would make.

‘Call me Ten. Or, if you prefer, daddy long legs, the new owner of this park.’ The boy, apparently named Ten, said loudly before hopping off his stupid pink skateboard. Ten picked it up and began to walk home, letting Johnny face the crowd of people.

‘Dude!’ Mark yelled and grabbed his arm, eyes wide.

‘Fuck!’ Johnny yelled and kicked the wall, his fists clenched as anger radiated through his bones.

‘What just happened?’ Mark mumbled, taking a big inhale of his cigarette again as he let the smoke cloud around them.

‘I’m gonna fucking kill that twink, I swear to the gods above, Mark.’ Johnny whispered through gritted teeth, a shiver making its way down Mark’s spine at those words. 

As the crowd laughed, chattering amongst themselves about this new stranger and Johnny’s defeat, Ten watched from a distance. He’d show them all what he was truly capable of. Johnny, who he had to admit was extremely hot, was just the start.


End file.
